Pronoun MoS
When a plant's or zombie's gendered pronoun is mentioned in game, use it to refer to them. *If there are no pronouns to identify their gender, but if there are other gender-related hints such as titles for a specific gender (e.g. king, man, queen), or gender-specific names (e.g. Edgar, Chester, Penelope) then they should be used to identify a character's gender. *If there are conflicting pronouns between two or more games, or the character has a known gender in a title but doesn't have any in its predecessor then: **The latest game in the main series is used as the reference (i.e. Plants vs. Zombies 2), when the article discusses the character in the main series, or **The latest spin-off is used (e.g. Plants vs. Zombies: GW2 or Plants vs. Zombies Heroes) when the article is specific to discussing the character in a particular spin-off. *However, if a character doesn't have a known gender in a game but has one in its predecessor, then it should be used instead. *If there are no gender references directly in-game, other canon sources could be used as gender references. This includes: **Official PopCap-published books (e.g. Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, see here for this one) **Posts from official PopCap accounts/sites (tweets, Facebook feeds) **Other media published by PopCap (ads, promotional contents) * *:Note that these should be only used as a last resort as they are sometimes unreliable. If in-game gender references are available, they should be used instead. *For Garden Warfare playable character variants, due to the fact that each characters share the exact same base body model and voices, and that all of their genders are consistent (i.e. no female variants in a mostly male class and vice versa), they should be referred to as these, regardless of whether or not they have their genders mentioned in-game to simplify things: **Peashooter: male **Sunflower: female **Chomper: male **Cactus: female **Citron: male **Rose: female **Kernel Corn: male **Soldier: male **Engineer: male **Scientist: male **All-Star: male **Imp: male **Captain Deadbeard: male **Super Brainz: male *Additionally, Gargantuars in Plants vs. Zombies 2 should be consistently referred to as a male due to not having any gender inconsistencies. An exception to this is the Gargantuar Prime, which is a robot, and should be referred to as "it." However, this doesn't qualify for an inconsistency as there are currently no female Gargantuars. *Imps in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are exempted from this, since while most of them are male, the Imp Mermaid is female, which makes the genders inconsistent. *If there are no gender references available, use singular "they" as the personal pronoun, as this is more appropriate than using "it" due to the fact that the gender-neutral pronouns for referring to people of unknown gender are either singular "they" or "he or she." It's also grammatically correct as explained here. *Robots and other inorganic characters should be referred to as "it." Some characters have gender inconsistencies, such as the Magnifying Grass and Dandelion. As such, we've specified their genders to avoid confusion. *Snow Pea: male (both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 refer to them as male, but the guide refers to them as female) *Magnifying Grass: female (in-game Almanac entry states that they're female, but the guide refers to them as male) *Dandelion: female (in-game Almanac entry states that they're male, but most in-game ads refer to them as female)